Lips Are Movin
by legacyhavelockgolden
Summary: Legacy Havelock-Golden has fallen for Johann Schmidt. Johann SchmidtxOC oneshot OOC Johann Schmidt


p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Hydra, to most people in the world, it didn't exist. To those who knew of it, a terrorist organisation who wanted nothing more than total and utter control… But to you, Hydra was home. It probably would be considered an odd statement; however it didn't bother you at all. You had your reasons for joining them… /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your mother had worked as a nurse throughout the First World War for (Country), she had told you stories of the brave men who she had treated and saved, and even of those who she had lost. It was all to teach you of the terrors of war, and to hate fighting and war... You had admired her so, her spirit was as strong and keen as her mind, she was beautiful and kind, and everything you wanted to be. She was the reason you decided to become a nurse, she was the reason you pushed so hard to study, and her death was the reason you turned your back on your country./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It was a dark night, almost five years ago. Your mother was walking home after her last shift before she began retirement when emit/em happened. When a soldier, crazed from what he had seen in the war, jumped out of the shadows, brandishing a large knife. She tried to plead with the soldier to let her go, but, after a scuffle, the knife in his hand met with the tender flesh of her stomach… and so she was left there, slowly dying in the street… /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You shook your head, wanting the memory of waking that morning to police at the door to vanish from your mind. The police protected the soldier, claiming he was not in his right mind… you had heard their reasoning, but couldn't accept it. You wouldn't accept that they would just sweep your mothers murder under the rug. Why a supposedly caring government chose to ignore something so terrible? You couldn't bare the answer to that question. You bit your lower lip and held the folders tighter to your chest, anger boiling under your skin. You were probably scowling, but you couldn't care less. Though, you probably should have, especially considering you were new to this specific Hydra facility./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Hydra had found you shortly after your mother's death, impressed with your credentials and distaste for the (Country) government, and had decided to enlisted you. You started working in a low level base in the north of South America, however, as your skills developed and became more noticed, you moved up, and you now found yourself in the most highly ranked /"Miss (Last Name), please report to Medical Bay 2." A voice came from one of the speakers near the roof. You groaned inwardly and spun on your heel, heading back the way you had just come from./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"**/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You opened the heavy door slowly; the fluorescent, flickering light on the roof clouded your vision for a moment. You blinked and wiped your eyes with the back of your free hand. br /"Ah, (Name), it's about time you arrived, you shouldn't keep a patient waiting." The doctor, whose name you could neither remember nor pronounce properly, called, his voice thick with an accent that sounded like a mix of German and French. br /"Sorry…" you murmured, walking into the medical bay. The doctor murmured something unintelligible before guiding you behind a curtain. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"To say you were shocked at the sight before you would be an understatement. The man that stood in front of you was Johann Schmidt. emThe/emJohann Schmidt. Your mouth fell open a little and an amused look crossed the face of the man before you. The doctor nudged you forward a step, snapping out of your stupor. br /"S-Sorry, Sir…" you said, lowering your head slightly. A deep chuckle came from Johann, br /"It is quite alright." He said with a smirk. Why was he there? You asked yourself, and then it hit you, once every few months, officers were required to under-go a physical examination to prove they were still fit for duty, and, it was no different for the man in charge of Hydra. br /"Well then, shall we get started?" the doctor asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You were only supposed to be helping the doctor, however, another pressing matter drew him away from the curtained off area you were in, and you were left to finish the exam on your own. It wasn't exceedingly difficult, well; it wasn't emusually/em difficult. However, being under the constant gaze of Johann made you nervous and giddy all at the same time. You weren't quite sure why… His deep brown eyes met your (e/c) ones for a moment, causing you to lose your grip on a small tool, sending it crashing to the ground. When you bent to pick it up, the brown haired man caught your arm. br /"(Name), was it…?" he said with a dominating smirk. You cleared your throat, br /"Y-yes…" you replied. In an instant he brought his lips down on your own, forcing you into a hard, rushed kiss. br /"How about you sign the papers, and let me leave?" he said smoothly. You stood there, utterly stunned from what had just happened. "Is that a yes then?" he said sternly. You just nodded and did just as he had asked. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The rest of the day was a blur, voices echoed in your head, but nothing sunk in, you performed your duties as needed, but no excess work was done… you felt stagnant. That is until you stumbled over the uncensored file of one Johann Schmidt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It felt wrong to be prying into his past, but, you found yourself unable to stop. What you found was definitely not what you had expected… Hazy pictures of an experimental technology, chemistry equations, Johann injecting himself with a serum, and, the before and after picture… It didn't make you afraid or repulsed of his true face. It made you feel compassionate… he, like any other person, felt a need to hide his scar from all around him… it made him seem more… human./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"For the next few months you saw him time and time again, never actually conversing. You had caught his eyes wandering your form, as you were sure he had done to you. You continued reading further into his personnel folder, and, the more you delved deeper into his past, the more you felt an unnerving attachment form to him, all the while, your thoughts lingering on the kiss… Why had he kissed you? Were you stupid to think it meant anything to him? It was only when he came in for his next scheduled physical that you were able to ask him about what he had meant all those months ago. br /"Come now, Fraulein, you've stared at me for months, and yet, now that we have the chance to talk, you barely look at me." He said, turning your face to his. A faint blush covered your cheeks. How did he know you had seen his face…?br /"T-That's not it…" you replied, turning away to face the monitor, scribbling things down in the folder mindlessly. He sat up and wrapped his arms around your waist. br /"Did my true face put you off so badly?" he growled menacingly, tightening his hold slightly. You squirmed in his grip, br /"T-that's not it!" you said, louder this time. Johann used his greater weight and physical ability to his advantage, pulling you down onto the gurney with extreme force. br /"What is it then?!" he yelled, holding your wrists firmly against the mattress. His almost black eyes were boring holes into you, and rendered you almost completely speechless. "As I thought…" he said, removing his hands from you, which then moved to his neck, peeling back a synthetic mask from his face. "You could not fall for emthis/em me." He said through gritted teeth. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He moved to pull away, however before he could, you took a tight hold of his arm. br /"I told you…" you whispered, placing your hand on his crimson cheek. "That's not it… I just wasn't sure…" you said, tracing the shape of his cheek. br /"Sure of what?" he asked. br /"That you actually wanted me…" you replied, moving your lips closer to his, before he closed the gap completely. /p


End file.
